Pulse
by Koujii
Summary: In an attempt to prank their friend, they accidently kill him instead. Now they must deal with the consequences even if it means turning against one another. AU, Character death, Violence. Some OC.
1. Chapter 1

_'In life, more than in anything else, it isn't easy to end up alive.' – Roman Payne._

* * *

It was an accident.

I kicked the door in, storming into the empty house dressed in black from head to toe in broad daylight. I watched as the blue haired tool walked in pulling the black hoodie over his head and slipping the black and white skull mask over his face.

I did the same.

And so did the fiery red-head that walked in from behind me.

We were running up the stairs, feet thumping against the expensive carpet. And this time Blue in front of me kicked the door open to the big bedroom.

Uryu was sleeping, lying there peacefully in his bed, not expecting a thing.

It was perfect, just how we'd planned.

We were on either side of the bed in an instant.  
A quick glance to Grimmjow and we grabbed him, all at once.

His eyes bulged open and he screamed. It turned out to be a gurgling and a cry as I slapped duct tape over his mouth, silencing him. We watched for a second as he squirmed and shook.

He was more scared than I had ever seen him before. I felt myself smirking as I took in the view.  
He started convulsing now and I'd almost had it. I wanted to laugh so hard just at the thought of how he'd react to our little ministrations.

Renji grabbed the blindfold and started to tie it around Uryu's head.  
The second before his eyes were covered; Uryu looked at me, eyes wide.

And all I could do was look back, not sure what to think.

We were quick. We had to be if we wanted no one to see us. Grimmjow ran out of the house, Uryu in his arms. Renji already outside as he popped the boot of the car we came here in open.  
I followed behind. And was the very last one out of the house, to close the door, to get a sudden gut wrenching feeling.  
It felt like a strike of lightening, how hard and fast Renji had slammed the boot shut after a blindfolded and taped up Uryu was in there.

Not even a minute had passed and Grimmjow was sitting in the front, Renji sitting comfortably legs spread out in the back seat and myself in the front passenger seat. I slipped the mask off my face and pulled the hoodie down, Grimmjow and Renji doing the same.

A few minutes of silence passed as Grimmjow drove, but the instant I saw that smirk on his face and remembering the look on Uryu's face when we 'kidnapped' him as a prank, made me start laughing so hard that I was almost pissing myself.

Grimmjow joined me, magnetic blue eyes squinting as he did so, a massive grin to his maniac laughing. The crazy red-head, Renji in the back was practically dying.  
He had his arms draped around his stomach in an attempt to stop his stomach from exploding by the pressure of his hysterical laughter.

"Did ya see that fuckin' look on his face?" Grimmjow yelled, pushing a big hand through his crazy blue hair.

"If I could see it again, I would!" Renji continued his hysterics.

"He never looked so scared…ever!"  
I yelled, enjoying the feeling of my laughter rumbling off my chest.

"I wonder how he's gonna react. Maybe crack the shit's wit' us," Grimmjow smiled.

"He can probably hear us now, ya think?" I questioned peering behind me, listening out for any muffled screams, a whimper or maybe even some movement. But I heard nothing.

_The way he looked. Dead._

My gut done at least a hundred flips in that split second I saw him in my head. The way he looked at me before his eyes were blindfolded.

I opened my mouth without thinking,

"He was convulsing."

Renji's laughter stopped.

Grimmjow suddenly became silent.

"He…was?" Renji asked suddenly.

I looked back at him.

"You didn't see?" I asked watching as he fixed the navy and white bandana on his head.

"He was shakin' alright. But who cares? It's just a prank," Grimmjow kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"Yeah... He'll be a'right," I heard Renji say.

And the rest of the way to our hang out spot, we didn't speak a word.

* * *

We pulled up in front of the old warehouse. It was our little place to hang out since we were younger.

I remember the first time we'd found it. Uryu and I were ditching school, it being the first time for Uryu but I'd managed to persuade him to somehow.  
We found this old warehouse and curiosity got the better of us. It was no longer in use. No one ever went there. I doubt anyone even knew about it. But we did. It was our spot.

Soon I'd gotten Renji to hang out with us there too. But when Grimmjow had found our hide out, we got into a fist fight. I didn't want Grimmjow, the 'bad boy' of the school with his bleached and blue coloured hair to find the one spot he didn't know about. He was a real jerk. Still is, but we all got used to it after a while. It was funny though. After our fight, we all happened to become mates, going to the warehouse, the four of us hanging out there nearly every day.

"Alright,"

Grimmjow snapped me out of my thoughts, my memories.

"Let's go check up on our little friend, shall we."

We all got out of the car and walked around to the boot. My eyes glued to the hood.  
I felt weird. Like something was wrong. But I wanted to see Uryu. I wanted to see that he was alright, just like what Renji said.

The boot was pulled open by Renji and there Uryu was, lying there, arms by his sides. I half expected him to move around. Move an arm maybe, or fidget. But he wasn't moving at all.

I shot a glance at Renji. He looked just as confused as I'd felt.

I turned my head.

"Grimm," I started, looking at him.

"Take the blindfold off."

Grimmjow looked back at me and without a word, lifted Uryu's head up slightly.  
He frowned and pulled the knot out of the cloth used as a blindfold. He pulled the cloth free from Uryu's face and my heart stopped.

Uryu's eyes were wide open.

He wasn't moving. He wasn't blinking, wasn't breathing.

I just stared at him, arms by my sides. I started at Uryu and that's when I knew he was dead.

"We killed him."

My head felt big and hot like all the blood in my body was rushing up to my brain.

And all I could do was just stand there and stare. I stared at our _dead_ friend.

His eyes were lifeless. Like two cold hard boiled eggs.

Renji started backing away. He made a strange sound that I never heard from him before and he started throwing up.

Grimmjow looked shocked.

I felt sick.

My mind started racing.

_Oh god.  
_

Oh fuck he's dead.

_He's fucking dead_ and it's all our fault.

All my fault.

_Fuck, Ichigo!_

I didn't notice how tight I was squeezing onto my sleeve, my body trembling.

It was all an accident. It was just an accident and we didn't mean for him to die.

I didn't mean it.

It's not your fault, Ichigo.

It's not.

It's not.

It's not _god damn it!_

It is. It's all my fault.

I started dry heaving. Crouched down, my whole body shook. I started spitting. Spitting on the ground and trying to get rid of the burning that was going up my throat. I wanted to throw up but nothing was coming out. Not even bile.

Grimmjow crouched down in front of me. He had his arms around me.

"Relax, Ichi. Jus' breathe. We need ta figure this shit out."

He was breathing hard.

I started crying. I shook my head from side to side so many times I lost count.

Grimmjow stood up and tried to pull me up with him. My knees hit the ground as I got out of my crouched position. I saw Renji in the corner of my eye. He was blurry but he had his head in his hands. And I think he was thinking the same thing as I was.

We fucked up.

* * *

Somehow I managed to calm down. Grimmjow tied the blindfold over Uryu's eyes so I wouldn't freak out if I saw them again.

Renji walked up beside the boot of the car and with shakey hands he grabbed a hold of Uryu's legs.  
Grimmjow grabbed onto his arms and they both lifted him on three. I moved out of the way, watched as they took Uryu's limp lifeless body into the warehouse and they put him down onto the dusty concrete floor.

The three of us stood over his body.

I pushed a hand through my hair.

Breathe.

I looked at the watch on my wrist.

Time for school.

* * *

_A/N What would you do if you accidently killed your friend? The prank occurred in the early hours before school for the boys, hence the reason Uryu was sleeping when he was 'kidnapped.'_

_**So I'm curious, should I continue this? Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I _did not_ want to be here. School was not an option for me, not now anyway. But we couldn't just skip school. We had to go. It would have been too suspicious if all of us suddenly missed a day.

And since Uryu is now dead and dead people can't just get up and go to school like living breathing people do. Yeah, people were used to us not being there all the time because we would ditch, but when we did ditch, it wasn't always the four of us at the same time. We didn't make it so obvious, but when I thought about it, I felt like people would find out and I just didn't want to risk it.

That meant we had no choice but go to school, to avoid the fact that Uryu, the student that close to never missed a day of school wasn't there and won't be for a very long time. That's just impossible for me. How the hell are we supposed to do this…are we just going to forget Uryu now, like we never even knew him?

So I told Grimmjow and Renji and they agreed with me, the two going back to their place to change and get ready. We left Uryu's body in the warehouse, hidden behind some crates we used as seats and some empty cardboard boxes. It's just messed up. How the fuck are we even dealing with this right now?

Worst of all, the image of Uryu's corpse, his glazed over eyes and pale skin became etched into my mind. I kept thinking about him and it just made my stomach do flips. I still felt so sick. It made me think about what Grimmjow and Renji were thinking right now, how they're feeling. We decided to figure shit out after school, and throughout the day to act normal, if people ask us about Uryu, we just tell them that he's probably sick or something.

I was being highly paranoid. But I couldn't help it! How was I supposed to feel? All calm and relaxed and chill? I freaking wish. I wish we never even pranked him in the first place.

* * *

Classes seemed to fly by but the time didn't occur to me at all. As if on instinct I grabbed books for each class, moved to the rooms and just sat there. Was I in shock? I couldn't even think straight, had trouble listening to the teacher. All I seemed to hear was gibberish. My appetite was just down the drain, I couldn't even feel anything. My own mind fucking me up, making me go all crazy inside but I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted someone to pinch me and wake me the fuck up from this nightmare. I wanted Uryu to wake up and be alive again, but I know he won't. I feel so helpless from these thoughts.

Here I was sitting in a class full of students like me. They were probably thinking about plans they had after school or even what they had for lunch. Not me. Oh no. I am going back to the warehouse after school to discuss plans for our dead friend whom we accidentally killed. I was non-stop thinking of Uryu's stiff figure, how he just lied there. Didn't move, didn't even twitch.

His eyes were the worst of all.

A loud bang made me jerk out of my thoughts with such force, my breath got stuck in my throat and I choked on some saliva. I literally jumped out of my seat to face Grimmjow staring at me like I'm a mental patient. It's already the end of school and I didn't even notice. Grimmjow had his hands in his pockets; his black bag was what made the loud bang as it was hurled onto my desk. Renji walked in looking extremely uncomfortable and paranoid. I'm guessing he's been as jumpy as I was the whole day.

"We need ta go back," Grimmjow spoke looking around the room that was now empty, other than the teacher packing up her things.

Nodding, I got up. Right now, I couldn't even speak. Words formed into sentences in my mind but my vocal ability wasn't letting me speak.

"Come on." Renji urged, his patience zero to none.

* * *

His eyes were wide open when Grimmjow took the blindfold off. He insisted we pull the silver duct tape off his mouth. I told him to do it. We were at the warehouse again, looming over Uryu's corpse. I couldn't even touch him. Renji walked away, sickened. I just stared at him, arms by my sides.  
I stared at Uryu, stared at our dead friend. _My _dead friend. Grimmjow tried to close his eyes with his fingers.

"They're stuck."

I feel sick.

Cold and lifeless, he was once much more than that.

My fingers fidgeted. His lips had gone purple. That colour your toe nails go when they're cold.  
But it was worse, far darker than I'd ever seen, almost black. He was whiter too. So white that I can't remember seeing someone that shade, ever. I shuddered by that look in his eyes. There were no light in his eyes, his spirit within gone completely.

I grabbed the blindfold and hid his eyes as quick as I possibly could. I couldn't take it anymore.  
Not when he still had that look in his eyes.

Grimmjow muttered something under his breath, a cigarette hanging from his lips.  
He looked tired. I wonder how I looked right now.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, looking away from the corpse that lay on the floor near our feet.  
Instead I looked at Renji. He was walking towards us, not looking down. He wouldn't look down. He wouldn't when there was a dead person lying on it. Renji looked me dead in the eyes. His eyes even looked lifeless. Dull. It was like he had no reason to live himself, like we all deserved to die. Just like Uryu.

"You know what we should do?" Renji spoke standing by my side. "We should…we should turn ourselves in. Say it was all one big accident."

Grimmjow scoffed.

"And then what, go to jail?"

My eyes grew wide. I hadn't thought about that. I didn't think about the consequences to our actions, our stupid, _stupid_ fucking actions.

"I don't want to go to jail," my voice quivered. I frowned at how hard it had become to keep my voice composed.

"Neither do I! But Renji here, our buddy Renji wants us to tell the cops that we killed Uryu. When really…" Grimmjow's tone got deeper, darker. The vein in the side of his neck pulsed as he lost his short temper.

"We didn't even mean ta fuckin' kill him! I didn't mean to kill him, it's not ma fault he fuckin' died. So why should I go to jail! Huh?"

"We shouldn't," I gulped the massive lump in my throat away. "We shouldn't turn ourselves in."

We were all silent. After what felt like so long, Grimmjow puffed smoke out of his nostrils.

"I think I know what we should do."

Renji didn't speak a word. Neither did I. It was time to listen.

"We'll keep hiding him in here. No one comes to this warehouse other than us, so we keep him here. And we go to school like nothin' happened."

"His parents come home from their business trip in like two days. How are we gonna keep him hidden then?" Renji questioned, his voice sending shivers up my spine. He was right. After Uryu's parents come home they'd file their son missing. Soon the cops are gonna be crawling all over the school. They'll be all over us, all over me. Shit. And then they'll find out it was us all along.

Goosebumps prickled over my skin. Small and bumpy and all of my hair felt like it was standing up.

It's so wrong. But we left his body at the warehouse. Obviously, we all went home after because there was no point in hanging around there. I struggled to eat dinner with my family, but I forced myself to sit at the table and try, even if I lost my appetite. I didn't want to make my dad suspicious or anything. My little sister, Yuzu kept nudging me with one of her chopsticks, trying to get my attention.

"Yuzu…" I started, turning to face her but before I had a chance to breathe another word, Karin started speaking and I couldn't help but start to pay attention to her instead.

"Did you hear about the guy that died today? They found him in a warehouse just off the docks."

It felt like my stomach dropped and I swallowed the spit in my mouth wrong and started coughing, chopsticks falling from my hand and making loud clattering onto my plate.

Everyone at the table looked at me without a word.

"Yakuza," Dad said rather flatly, after I stopped hacking.

"That guy probably did them wrong, and got it handed to him."

Suddenly the feeling of something wrong filled my whole being and I didn't know what to say. I wasn't even thinking properly. But something is wrong nonetheless, Uryu is dead and we're hiding him in a warehouse hoping he won't get discovered. Then Karin goes ahead and decides to bring up news of some guy being found dead in a warehouse. Way to make me panic and start thinking of all the reasons I shouldn't be sent to jail. But that's right. The warehouse Uryu's in is nowhere near the docks. Trying to calm myself down, I tried clearing my mind and to breathe properly.

Soon after, I excused myself from the table. I couldn't stop thinking even if I tried. The thought of sleep dawned on me. There was no way I could sleep tonight. And even if I did, my sub conscious would be riddled by the image of Uryu's corpse, his eyes, his pale face and darkened lips. I would have nightmares for sure, but that also got me thinking of Grimmjow and Renji. They're probably thinking the same thing.

* * *

A/N I'm planning on this being a few chapters long. Right now, I wanted to place emphasis on Ichigo's thoughts and emotions. Further in there will be drama and violence.


End file.
